


可尔必思

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	可尔必思

丸山在被慢吞吞的店员折磨了个够以后，总算是结完了账，啤酒罐互相碰撞着发出细碎响声，他小跑着往家里去。

到了电梯前他喘着气停下，他的脸不知道是冷空气还是酒精的缘故，变得通红，歪歪扭扭地映在金属门上。

下次不能忘记购物了，他有点懊恼地想，总是半夜出来可受不了。

与此同时，电梯升到了12楼。

丸山因为喝太多而变得笨拙，开门的时候手忙脚乱的，无论是钥匙还是手都不听指挥，碰不上门锁。

正着急的出汗，门突然打开了，把丸山撞得脑门冒星。

“笨蛋……”

还晕眩着，丸山就不得不挨了一句黏黏糊糊的骂。但看着由于醉意而眯起眼睛的恋人，他眼从心里升起几乎要融化的温柔:“Tacchon，我回来了。”

“嗯…。”

丸山当然没得到后半句“欢迎回来”，因为大仓已经趴到了他身上去，双手缠着对方的肩膀，磨蹭着卷发。就像一只紧抱住主人的毛毛熊玩偶。

自从家里住进了大仓，丸山家里的酒就总是不够的。往常两个人还记得定期去买。可到了冬天，除了头枕着对方柔软的肚子，一起窝在沙发上以外，就没有想做的事了。

偏偏今天大仓喝上了头，一走路就跌跤，还抓着丸山的手臂要他去买酒。“去嘛……maru……我请你吃西瓜…去买嘛……”，连现在是什么季节也搞不清了。

丸山哪还有拒绝的办法，随手披上外套就出了门，被室外的寒峭折磨的够呛。而现在重新接触到大仓的体温，挨着他微胖的面颊，丸山又重新得到温暖和奇异的安心感。

“行啦…”他拥着大仓，费了好大的力气放下了塑料袋，然后把自己和大仓一起甩回了沙发上。

大仓怎么可能老实的让丸山休息，胡闹地扭过丸山的脸，和自己面对着。他嘴角弯出上翘的弧度，脸红的不行，有种不常有的天真。

离得太近了，丸山能分明地看清恋人脸上的每颗痣。

如果亲一下痣，会不会变乖呢。他迷蒙地想着，手指抚上了大仓的脸颊。

丸山的攻势总赶不上大仓。他还没进一步动作，就感受到了恋人主动靠上来的嘴唇。一开始只是轻轻地触碰，渐渐的大仓主动加深了这个吻，仿佛要把冬天融化似的热烈纠缠着丸山。

知道大仓接吻时不会闭眼，丸山也不敢眨眼，瞧着大仓眼里的醉意与少见的认真，仿佛世界上除了这个吻便不剩其他了。

事实证明丸山总把事情想得太单纯了，他还沉浸在这个黏黏糊糊的吻当中，大仓却是一个翻身骑到了他的身上去，脖颈也烧着淡红，像是荷花叶尖的颜色，他直接把手放在了丸山阴茎的位置。

“想做。”他说得毫不客气，就像小孩向父母索要玩具，“Maru，和我做嘛。”

“诶？！”

连惊讶的时间也不给对方，大仓从沙发上爬了下去，在丸山的目瞪口呆之下，像av里一样用嘴拉开对方的裤子拉链。更加过分的是，他一直往上瞧着丸山，分明在做色情的事，眼睛里却闪着单纯的光。丸山简直感觉自己在和十几岁的小男孩做爱，又罪恶又兴奋。

这时候大仓已经把丸山的内裤扒了下来，“什么嘛——”他像小动物一样用鼻尖凑近丸山的阴茎，，“Maru一点都没起来啊。”

明明是句抱怨，却含着大仓特有的撒娇语气。这让丸山不免觉得自己没勃起真是万般可恶的事，只好颤抖着解释：“抱歉...喝过酒以后有点困难...”

“什么啊...” 大仓生气地嘟囔，“那让我给你服务一下好了！”

服务？什么服务？丸山迟钝的大脑还没转过来。大仓就干脆地把上衣脱掉，给出了答案。

大概酒精让他兴奋得不能自已，大仓居然用手聚拢胸前软软的肉，困难地夹住丸山的龟头，上下磨蹭。“乳交——”他笑得一脸得意，“Maru喜欢这个吧？”

在没有锻炼过的情况下，大仓在男人中真算是大胸了，两块软肉被磨蹭得泛起暧昧的粉红色，他还相当认真地前后摆动身体，让丸山的龟头轻轻戳着自己的乳尖。同时伸出了舌尖，像是很渴望去舔一舔的模样。

丸山措手不及，恍惚间想起大仓说他从前跑步时还会乳摇，现在他可算完全信了。不仅信了，他现在硬的一塌糊涂，要说回来，这样还毫无反应的话，最好还是去看看了。

丸山忍不住了，也没有忍耐的必要。他捏住大仓的肩膀，把人拽回来自己身上。大仓也是动作累了，很是配合，一边瞪着腿甩掉了自己的裤子，一边骑在了丸山的身上，用自己赤裸的下身磨蹭着对方的阴茎。

“Maru——轮到你了。”大仓舔着嘴唇，狡猾的模样让他又成了只狐狸，勾引男人的那种。

好啦好啦。丸山当然明白恋人的意思，半眯起眼睛，让本就性感的狭长双眼里多掺进一份色欲。他把漂亮的手指送进了大仓的后穴，对方立刻向后仰直了脖颈，很是满足的扭了扭屁股，他兴致高昂的阴茎同丸山的靠在一起，分泌的前液把丸山的上衣下摆都染成了深色。

“嗯...”对于快感的追求，大仓从来不顾及廉耻，平日对于美食是这样，做爱的时候也是，更何况酒精把理智都冲碎了。他放荡地一只手玩弄自己嫩红的乳尖，一手抚弄阴茎，还不忘动着腰迎合丸山的手指。

喝醉以后的大仓真是...太棒了。丸山情不自禁地想，他用空闲的那只手揽住大仓的肩膀，挨到自己身边交换了一个满含情欲的吻，然后顺着白皙的脖颈留下细碎的啃咬，盖出一串暧昧的粉红印记。

平时恶作剧的一方总是大仓，但到了做爱的时候，可说不清谁才是坏心眼的那方。丸山总是很有伎俩，他舔弄着大仓的耳环，略有略无地刺激着对方最敏感的耳垂，手指则找准了那一点，按压着带来无限快感。

“呜啊...”这可如何受的住，大仓喉间发出模糊不清的泣音，这个贪吃鬼当即求饶，“快进来嘛Maru...。”

“进来什么？”

“进来操我！隆平...”

面红耳赤的大仓于是得偿所愿，他嘴里只能吐出支离破碎的的呻吟。丸山阴茎带来的饱胀感完全不是手指能比的，磨过甬道的每一下都堆起快感，像电流一样窜上大仓的神经。他没一会儿就射了出来，精液溅在了丸山的胸膛上，“太多太满了...”他不自觉地呢喃。

丸山的心剧烈跳动了一下，大仓总有这样那样的办法，扣动他心中凌虐和抖s的扳机。丸山看着被生理泪水打湿面颊的大仓，再也忍不住，把对方的脑袋压到自己的胸前，他的语气像羽毛扫，轻飘飘却又惹人心颤。

“Tacchon，舔干净。”

“什...”刚才还占着主动权的大仓，现在变成了措手不及的一方。

丸山只是往大仓的腿根扇了一巴掌，屁股上饱满的软肉也跟着颤了一颤。

大仓讨厌疼痛，但如果是丸山带给他的，就另当别论了。他喜欢对方在床上的强势，意乱情迷地伸出舌尖，小猫似的舔舐着那些属于自己的液体，双手扣住丸山的肩膀，又顺从又乖巧。

末了，他抬起头，向他的主人要求奖励。

“Maru...再多给我一些。”

他讨好地从下方亲吻丸山的痣。额前湿漉漉的卷发，挡不住两只眼睛里纯真的期待。

越纯真越罪恶，点起越多的色欲。

丸山哪里还有拒绝的办法，他从来没有。“乖孩子。”他温柔地说着。紧接着便粗暴地将大仓翻过来，成了后入的姿势，他抓住对方的手腕，让人只能支撑在他的胯上，每一下都挺进最深的地方。

“Maru好厉害......”大仓双腿颤巍巍的，像是av里一般爽的向上翻着眼睛，胸前两点被沙发磨得充血挺立，又酥又痒。丸山实在是太长了，大仓觉得自己像是要被贯穿了，可又忍不住把屁股抬的更高一些，希望得到更多疼爱。

丸山喘着气，被汗水打湿的卷发别在耳后。打着暖气的房里，他只是把裤子扒了一些，干着赤身裸体的大仓，就像个彻头彻尾的征服者。丸山喜欢后入，虽然看不见对方的脸，但这种兽交般的姿势带来野蛮的快感，满足了占有欲。

更何况，这样就更凸显大仓丰腴的屁股了。丸山暗着眸子，用手捏了捏臀肉，然后一巴掌拍在了上面，羞耻的响声回荡在房间里，大仓简直头晕目眩，一瞬间担心会被邻居听见。

丸山又接连揍了几下，大仓呜呜地呻吟，“隆平，隆平”地轻声叫着，就射了出来，低着头喘气。于是他漂亮的后颈暴露在丸山的目光下，那里的肌肤映照着吊灯略微昏黄的光，像是抹上了一层蜜蜡 ，闪着诱惑的色彩。日本男人绝无可能抵御这样的景色，丸山又怎会是例外，他咬住身下人的后颈，用牙磨出痕迹。像是食肉动物在侵犯它的猎物。

丸山还精力旺盛，大仓却已经去了两次，没了开始的积极，求饶着说：“Maru...快点出来嘛..."

“可是...”床上的丸山可没有那么善良，“现在射出来的话，不就是中出了嘛。”

“Tacchon会怀孕的吧？”

这刺激的话语把大仓的思考能力搅了个粉碎。丸山乘虚而入，把恋人重新翻过身来，架起两条腿往里干，比之前更加用力。这下两人交合的部位展现在了大仓的眼前，赤裸而羞耻，他感觉自己真像块糕点，被丸山吃干抹尽掉了。

混蛋...。偏偏丸山还与他对视着，那眼中的情欲简直要嫁接到他的神经上了。

想要被拥抱，想要被占有，想要被揉碎。性比酒精更让人沉沦，大仓觉得自己完全是丸山的所有物了。

“隆平，射进来...”他呜咽着说。

“就让我怀孕好了。”

于是丸山，让他如愿陷入情爱的暴风中，冲刺进最深入的地方，像兽类成结一般顶在里面，在大仓不加掩饰的放浪声音中，把精液完完全全射在了里面。体内射精的快感让两人同时喘着气，大仓已经把眼睛哭红了，在语言的催化中，竟当真的用手盖上微涨的小腹。

他有些疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，想要快感的倦怠中好好歇一歇。

丸山抿了抿嘴唇，还是忍不住又亲了上来。

“你干什么啊...”

“才中出一次，不保证就能怀孕对吧。Tacchon？”


End file.
